Just Awake
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: Kelahiran. Kematian. Kebahagiaan. Kesedihan. Penderitaan. Cobaan. Kesakitan. Kesalahan. Tak pernah urung dari keseharian manusia. Warna-warni kehidupan yang menjadikan waktu lebih bermakna.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

_Kata orang cinta itu buta._

_Cinta itu tak mengenal waktu dan tempat._

_Tak 'kan ada perbedaan dalam cinta._

_Kasta, harta, keegoisan, gender, hingga agama lebur dalam cinta._

_Betulkah itu cinta?_

_Atau hanya pelabuhan nafsu sesaat?_

_Manusia hidup bersama._

_Memercikkan getar-getar dalam rasa._

_Menumbuhkan sulur-sulur percintaan._

Sesosok tubuh terbujur kaku dalam diam. Kulit putihnya sangat pucat bagai tak berpigmen, jauh dari kata indah sebagaimana gelar yang sejak lahir di dunia disandanganya. Lengkung bibirnya kehilangan polesan merah alami yang senantiasa terhias tanpa make up. Rona kemerahan yang kerap mewarnai pipi mulusnya kala tersipu hilang tak berbekas. Kedua mata bulatnya yang selalu berbinar cerah mengalahkan kalau sang mentari di siang hari kini tertutup kedua kelopak matanya yang enggan bergerak. Seakan waktu berhenti baginya. Selosong kosong tanpa jiwa yang bahkan tak menunjukkan hadirnya kehidupan. Selang-selang bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya tanpa cela, menopang harapan akan keberadaan nyawa di dalamnya. Alunan peralatan canggih kedokteran sebagai satu-satunya penanda bahwa dalam raga dingin tersebut masih terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Menegaskan bahwa tubuh itu masih hidup. Tak peduli meski bernapaspun melalui perantara selang-selang transparan, yang pasti nyawa masih bersemayam di dalamnya. Dalam tidur panjangnya yang entah kapan terbangun. Sang puteri membutuhkan pangeran untuk tersadar dari lelap mimpinya.

Di sisi kiri pembaringan Sang Puteri Tidur, duduk seorang lelaki membelakangi pintu masuk. Tampan. Itulah kesan yang akan digumankan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sekarang pun, dengan wajah kuyu yang enggan terpejam, lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua mata sipitnya, pakaian yang acak-acakan, rambut yang mencuat tanpa aturan, serta berat tubuhnya yang menurun drastis tetap tak mengurangi pesona ketampanannya. Kedua tangannya yang tak lagi sekekar dulu menggegam erat tangan kiri Sang Puteri Tidur, satu-satunya area yang tak terjajah jarum infuse. Tatapan sendu penuh penyesalan tak pernah lepas dari kedua manic hitamnya. Bisikan-bisikan lirih tak pernah alfa dari bibir jokernya.

_Kelahiran._

_Kematian._

_Kebahagiaan._

_Kesedihan._

_Penderitaan._

_Cobaan._

_Kesakitan._

_Kesalahan._

_Tak pernah urung dari keseharian manusia._

_Warna-warni kehidupan yang menjadikan waktu lebih bermakna._

Di balik pintu, di luar ruangan bernuansa biru itu, berdirilah sesosok lelaki dalam diam. Mata rubahnya tak berkedip menatap pemandangan miris di hadapannya. Amarah dan kesedihan terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca tanpa airmata. Andai sepasang tangan tak menahan tangan kanan dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, sudah dipastikan dirinya akan menerobos masuk dan menerjang si pria kekar di dalam ruangan yang tengah terduduk meratapi keadaan Sang Puteri Tidur hingga babak belur. Tubuh mungil tidak berarti dirinya lemah, malah kemungilan dirinyalah yang menutupi keganasan amukan maut Sang Iblis Ahli Beladiri takk terkalahkan yang bahkan ditakuti para preman.

"Ssshh,,,tenanglah,,tenanglah," bisik si pemilik tangan kurus yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan kanan si lelaki berpakaian serba putih itu. Lelaki jangkung dengan tubuh kurus itu menatap si mungil dengan berbagai pancaran sarat emosi.

Tak ada respon sama sekali dari lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Redakan emosimu, amarah tak akan mengubah keadaan," sambung orang tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus pelan punggung si lelaki mungil.

"Tuhan tak akan membiarkan hamba-Nya menanggung cobaan yang tak sanggup dipikulnya," ujarnya bijak, kalimat yang mustahil diucapkan olehnya jika dalam keadaan biasa mengingat sifat evilnya.

Lelaki mungil bertubuh dalam balutan kaos pink dan jeans putih itu tetap bergeming. Diam dalam puncak amarahnya.

"Lepaskanlah semuanya, tak apa. Jangan takut, ada aku yang akan menanggung semua emosimu," direngkuhnya si mungil dalam pelukan hangat, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kekuatan.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh mungil itu bergetar tanpa suara. Namun basah yang terasa di kaos bagian depannya cukup membuat si pemuda jangkung menyadari bahwa si mungil sedang terisak melepas beban.


	2. Lee Sungmin

**JUST AWAKE**

*LEE SUNGMIN*

**Declaimer : **_theirself, God, except the story is mine_

**Cast :** _feel free and find it_

* * *

.

.

.

Lelah. Sungguh aku sangat lelah. Tidak, bukan fisik yang melelahkan. Sudah menjadi resiko dan kewajiban untuk merelakan waktu 24 jam hingga 48 jam bahkan lebih andai sehari memiliki kisaran waktu lebih dari itu. Inilah konsekuensi terjun dalam dunia entertainment terutama dunia entertainment Korea yang sangat tidak main-main dan disiplin. Sekali lalai tamatlah riwayatnya. Lagipula kelelahan fisik sama sekali sekali tak pernah aku rasakan.

Oh ayolah, sebagai seorang ahli _matrial art_ tentunya aku sudah melalui kelelahan fisik yang lebih luar biasa dari killer scheduleku sekarang. Yeah benar, aku adalah seorang pecinta kelinci dengan tubuh pendek yang tergabung dalam sebuah boyband yang sedang meniti karir. Lee Sungmin atau yang sering dikenal sebagai bunny Super Junior. Aneh. Memang. Aku sendiri tak pernah mengerti penyebab julukan bunny menempel di sekitar namaku.

"Aish!" kutepuk kedua pipi _chubby_-ku setelah menyadari bahwa aku bermonolog -lagi- dengan diriku sendiri.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook -Wookie- _uri eternal maknae_. Manik kelamnya menatap khawatir padaku.

"Waeyo wae?" kataku balik bertanya. Memang ada yang salah denganku? Ok, selain kebiasaan bermonolog sendiri -yang tentunya tidak diketahui siapapun termasuk member Super Junior-, aku merasa tanpa salah. Sok polos? Aku tak peduli, terserah anggapan orang lain toh aku tidak berbohong dan tidak merugikan orang lain.

"Pipimu," tunjuk Wookie pada kedua pipiku yang baru kusadari ketika menatapan kaca besar di belakang Wookie sedikit berwana merah. Yang jelas ini bukan merona karena malu, marah, ataupun demam.

"Ah ini, _gwenchannnayo_ Wookie-_ah_," sebuah senyum tulus terulas di bibirku. Dongsaengku yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian padaku.

"_Aniya_, Sungmin-_ah_. Kamu tahu kau baik-baik saja, mungkin," kali ini Leeteuk _Hyung_ angkat suara, ragu. "Yang kami tanyakan, kenapa kau menepuk kedua pipi montokmu ini," ujarnya sambil mengelus sayang kedua pipiku.

Aku menatap Hyungku ini dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Memiringkan kepalaku tanpa sadar ke kanan yang membuahkan kekehan halus dan acakan rambut dari tangan_ leader-_ku itu. Kenapa Leeteuk _Hyung_ terkekeh? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang lucu? Kurasa tidak.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar _uri_ _King of aegyo,_" sontak aku membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Ya_ Hyung_! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba malah ngejekakku?" omelku. Aku tak pernah suka sebutan itu bukan tanpa alasana tapi karena aku memang benar-benar tak pernah merasa _aegyo_ dan tak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Ish, Lee Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki tangguh yang tampan bukan _aegyo_.

"_Ani_, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tidak mengejekmu hanya saja jurus _aegyo_-mu lagi-lagi kau keluarkan tanpa sadar membuatku gemas," jelasnya membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Jangan kesal begitu, lihat yang lain juga setuju dengan ucapanku,".

Kuedarkan pandangaku ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi seluruh anggota Super Junior lengkap. Semua terkekeh dan menggangguk-angguk setuju akan pendapat Hyung lembut di hadapanku. Bahkan dengan tidak elitnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae terguling-guling di atas lantai, tertawa tanpa suara. Selucu itukah aku?

Sejenak, hanya beberapa detik, aku terbelak kaget melihat senyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi tersungging di bibir Kibum. Indahnya. Benar kata orang, senyum terindah adalah senyum dari bibir yang jarang mengumbar senyum pengecualian untuk senyum dari orang yang dicintai. Pantas kibum begitu dicintai tidak sepertiku yang selalu tersenyum. Pasti senyumku jelek sekali. Lagi-lagi tanpa kusadari aku menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Andai Leeteuk _Hyung_ tak memegang kepalaku dan menarikku dalam dekapan hangatnya aku pasti tak sadar telah melakukan sesuatu di bawah sadarku meski aku dalam keadaan sadar.

"_Waeyo_, Sungmin-_ah_? Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Kau membuat saudara-saudaramu cemas," ujarnya lirih. Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat duo EunHae yang telah duduk dengan pandangan cemas menatapku. Yesung _Hyung_, Heechul _Hyung_, Hankyung _Hyung_, Shindong_ Hyung_, dan Kangin _Hyung_ menghentikan ricuh coletah mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Kibum dan Siwon yang mulai bergerser dari tempatnya di pojok ruangan yang berseberangan dariku. Wookie bahkan sudah menghambur memelukku dari belakang, menumpahkan hangatnya kasih sayang. Dan mata itu, tatapan penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah sarat permintaan maaf menyembut penglihatanku saat tanpa sengaja kuedarkan lagi pandanganku.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini berlebihan sekali," ucapku santai. "Leeteuk _Hyung_, Wookie-_ah_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah, jadi aku menepuk pipiku untuk membangkitkan semangatku lagi," jelasku agak keras agar semua member mendengarnya meski aku hanya menyebutkan dua member yang memelukku saja. Akan sangat aneh bukan jika aku sebutkan semua nama member Super Junior di ruangan ini, seperti mengabsen murid sekolahan saja.

"_Chinjayo_?" Tanya Wookie tidak percaya.

"_Ne, chinjayo_ Wookie-_ah_," yakinku. "Dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa sadar karena aku merasa malu telah merasa lelah padahal kita semua mempunyai jadwal yang sama tapi tak satupun dari kalian yang mengeluh lelah. Hanya aku. Aku merasa lemah. Tapi pikiran itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh karena aku tau kalian pun sama lelahnya denganku dan sama besarnya dalam mencintai ELF sehingga kelelahan itu tak berarti saat membayangkan senyum bahagia mereka," terangku sebelum Leeteuk _Hyung_ sempat bertanya.

"_Pabboya_ Lee Sungmin,"

"Aww _appo, Hyung_," ringisku saat sebuah jitakan dihadiahkan Shindong_ Hyung_ yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahku. Seketika tawa meledak di ruangan luas bertembok kaca ini. Aku pun turut tertawa melihat semua member tertawa. Senang rasanya bisa membuat saudara-saudaraku ini tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah," suara Heechul _Hyuung_ menghentikan tawa kami. "Ayo kembali ke _dorm_, sudah waktunya istirahat dan aku sudah lapar," perintahnya santai. Beginilah Heechul Hyung, seenaknya memerintah tapi sangat peduli apa kami semua.

"Heechul benar, ini sudah terlalu larut dan kita belum makan. Lebih baik kita segera pulang kerena besok jadwal kita padat,"

"Baiklah _Hyung_, biar aku menggantikan tugas masakmu hari ini," pinta Wookie pada Leeteuk _Hyung_ yang memang bertugas masak hari ini.

"_Ani_ Wookie-_ah_, kau sudah terlalu sering memasak. Kau pasti lelah," tolak Leeteuk _Hyung_ halus.

"Tapi _Hyung_, aku ingin kalian semua makan dengan kenyang hingga bisa tidur pulas," bujuk Wookie, sukses membuat Leeteuk _Hyung_ menjatuhkan tas yang baru disandangkan di bahunya.

"A-apa maksudmu Wookie-_ah_?"

"_Ne Hyung_, Wookie benar. Kita semua lelah hari ini dan pasti butuh makan banyak, enak, dan kenyang supaya besok bangun dengan segar dan semangat," sahut Eunhyuk yang langsung kabur keluar ruangan menyusul Donghae yang sudah tertawa keras di lorong.

"Aish anak itu, selalu saja. _Ne_, Wookie-_ah_, masaklah sesukamu," memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona polos Wookie yang mulai merengek.

"Kaja," ajakku pada Leeteuk _Hyung_ dan Wookie, dua orang member selain aku yang masih tertinggal. "Aku juga akan membantumu masak,"

"_Ne, gomawo_ Sungmin _Hyung_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hhhh…lagi-lagi mataku terpaku menatapnya. 13 bulan sudah kami -Super Junior- lalui sejak debut kami, 7 bulan sejak bergabungnya Cho Kyuhyun sebagai member baru sekaligus_ maknae_ kami. Aku masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Cinta? Tentu aku sangat mencintainya, bukan sebagai saudara bukan sebagai rekan kerja bukan juga sebagai dongsaengku. Tapi apa mau dikata, cinta ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta yang memang harus disembunyikan, dikubur dalam-dalam, dan dilupakan. Cinta tak pantas. Cinta pada sesama.

"Aku lelah, _Hyung_," tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. _Dongsaeng-_ku yang satu ini memang sangat manja padaku.

"Kyu-_ah_, mau minum?" kusodorkan botol minumku yang baru beberapa tegukan mengalir di kerongkonganku. Kami memang sering berbagi minuman dari tempat yang sama, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika aku menyodorkan minuman dari botol lain yang baru kuraih sementara aku sendiri sudah botol minuman. Pernah suatu hari Kyuhyun ngambek selama 2 hari mendiamkanku karena menyodorkan segelas air putih penuh sementara di tanganku yang lain tergenggam gelas yang separuh isinya telah berpindah ke perutku. Aksi ngambeknya itu hanya ditunjukkan di belakang kamera secara terang-terangan membuatku merasa bersalah karena Kyuhyun jadi tidak terawat, kurang tidur dan jarang makan. Kurang tidur dan kurang makan karena bermain game terus, tidak ada yang bisa merayunya sekain aku. Berhubung sedang ngambek maka bujukanku sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Aku terkikik geli mengingat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun memang lain dari yang lain.

"Waeyo, _Hyung_? Mengerikan tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri," ejekkan khas Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo,_ aku hanya geli mengingat aksi ngambekmu saat kuberikan minuman dari gelas berbeda,"

"Ish, wajib kau ingat _Hyung_," ucapnya sinis. Diraihnya botol minum yang sedari tadi kusodorkan di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap botol yang tadinya terisi lebih dari setengahnya itu habis tak bersisa setetespun.

"Kutawarkan padamu bukan berarti memintamu menghabiskannya 'kan, Kyu,".

"Hehehe,,,,_mianhae_, Hyung. Itu di tasku ada minuman, ambil saja," tunjukknya pada sebuah tas yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

Kujulurkan kaki kananku untuk meraih tas Kyuhyun. Jujur saja aku masih sangatb haus dan Kyuhyun bisa cemberut seharian jika aku menggeser tubuhku walau hanya 5cm untuk meraih tasnya saat di bersandar di bahuku. Aku tak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang akan makin dikerjai Kyuhyun dalam mood ngembeknya itu. Aku juga malas mendengar teriakan Heechul _Hyung_ akan makin memanas kerena digoda Kyu yang sudah bosan mengerjai Eunhyuk.

Belum sempat kakiku menyentuh tas Kyuhyun, sebuah tangan terjulur mengambil tas itu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Nih, _Hyung_,"

"_Gomawo_, Kyu-_ah_,"

Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku setelah mengambilkan tasnya. Dengan santai aku membuka tasnya dan mengeuarkan sebotol air mineral.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku.

"_Aniya_, hanya tidak tega melihat_ Hyung_ kesusahan mengambil tasku saja," jawabnya.

Lihat betapa kuat _chemistry_ kami hingga tanpa aku jelaskan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya kutanyakan. Sejak awal bergabung menjadi member Super Junior, Kyuhyun memang dipasangkan sekamar denganku yang sendirian ditinggal Donghae yang kabur ke kamar Eunhyuk karena tidak tahan dengan aura _pink_-ku. Kecuekan Kyuhyun pada kehidupan _pink_-ku membuat kami tidak canggung dan akrab. Kadang akupun heran kenapa kami bisa sangat saling mengerti di saat yang lain tidak mengerti kami.

"Mengantuk _Hyung_?" taya Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia melihatku memejamkan mata sedari tadi.

"Sedikit," jujurku.

"_Arraseo,_" kurasakan kecupan lembut di kedua kelopak mataku secara bergantian. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat aku akan tidur. Nyaman. Selalu rasa itu yang kurasakan. Aku pun makin terhisap dalam kantuk. Samar-samar kurasakan tarikan halus di pinggangku membuatku makin mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Refleks ku miringkan kepalaku, bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh hangat di sampingku. Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memasak, _Hyung_?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Nyaris saja kuiris jariku sendiri.

"Aish, kau ini mengagetkanku saja," keluhku pada sosok yang mengusik kesunyian istana Wookie ini. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau siapa yang menyapaku di pagi buta seperti ini. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Anak Tuhan. Satu-satunya member yang sangat rajin bangun pagi. Choi Siwon.

"Apa kau terbangun karena aku berisik?" tanyaku meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

"_Aniyo, Hyung_. Aku hanya haus. Mana Wookie? Bukankah hari ini jadwalnya masak?" derit kulkas terdengar mengiringi pertanyaan Siwon.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan, taka pa sekali-kali aku gantikan Wookie memasak. Sekalian membuatkan Kyuhyun _tart_ buah, semalam dia merengek-rengek padaku," kekehku geli.

"Mau kubantu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya setelah bisu beberapa saat.

"Tidak perlu, Siwon-_ah_. _Tart_-ku sudah selesai kok dan sebentar lagi aku yakin Wookie akan terbangun. Istirahatlah lagi,"

"Aku tau, _Hyung_. Aku sudah melihat _tart_ istimewamu," ucap Siwon sangat lirih hingga aku tidak mendengar selain kata _tart_ dan istimewamu saja.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakana, Siwon-_ah_? Aku tak mendengarmu " tanyaku bingung. Kali ini kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap Siwon yang ternyata sedang tertunduk lesu. "_Gwenchannayo, _Siwon_-ah_?" tanyaku cemas. Tidak biasanya Siwon terlihat lemah seperti menanggung beban berat. Kumatikan kompor yang sedang menyala, lebih baik berhenti sejenak daripada menghasilkan masakan gosong.

Kutepuk bahunya lembut, "Ada masalah?"

"_Ani, Hyung_,"

Kuraih dagunya, memaksa kedua matanya menatapku. Tatapan mata tidak akan pernah berbohong, itulah yang kuyakini.

"Aku ini _hyung-_mu, Siwon-_ah_. Bukan musuhmu, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Kita saudara kan," bujukku lembut.

Siwon hanya menggeleng lemah, menolak berbicara lebih lanjut. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan hubungan percintaannya. Siwon memang sedikit tertutup soal masalah percintaannya, tidak seperti member lain yang akan berbagi dengan yang lain saat terjadi masalah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Mau kubuatkan kopi? Sekedar menenangkan pikiranmu, hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat kan. Kau tak mungkin bisa berkerja dengan mood kacau,"

Aku pun beranjak mengambil kaleng kopi milik Siwon, bersiap membuat secangkir kopi untuk sang Pangeran yang sedang kalut. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan lebih tepatnya permintaan mengejutkanku, menegangkan sendi-sendiku seketika.

"_Hyung_ boleh aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja,"

"Tentu saja Siwon-_ah_, kau kan _dongsaeng-_ku, tentu kau boleh memelukku," jawabku. Kubuat suaraku seceria mungkin. Bisa dibilang aku takut, aku takut saat dia memelukkan akan ada pihak-pihak yang tersakiti dan menimbulkan salah paham. Tapi mendengar suara Siwon yang nyaris berbisik sangat lirih dan lemas membuatku tidak tega menolaknya.

"_Ani_, jangan berbalik_ Hyung_," larangnya saat aku hendak berbalik dan meraihnya dalam pelukanku.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu _Hyung,_ bukan kau peluk,"

"_Ne, arraseo _Siwon-_ah,_"

Jantungku yang berdebar sangat kencang tak dapat kuhentikan begitu sepasang lengan kekar meraih bahuku dan mememelukku. Jangan bayangkan Siwon memeluk pinggangku dengan rapat! Siwon hanya memeluk bahuku, tubuh kamipun masih berjarak. Sebuah pelukan ragu, seperti memeluk seorang wanita. Siwon menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku.

"_Hyung_,"

"_Waeyo _Siwon-_ah_,"

"_Hyung_," panggilnya berulang-ulang. Sepertinya Siwon hanya ingin memanggil tanpa menunggu respon yang dipanggil.

"_Hyung mianhae_,"

Permintaan maaf, entah maaf untuk apa. Aku tak tahu.

"_Gwenchanna,_ Siwon-_ah,_"

Aku tahu Siwon menangis, bukan karena isakan atau gemetar yang kurasakan darinya tapi karena rasa dingin di leherku. Air mata Siwon perlahan mengalir membasahi leherku. Dingin. Menyesakkan. Kakak mana yang tidak miris mengetahui adiknya menangis seperti ini.

Di ambang pintu dapur, dalam kegelapan -kerena hanya lampu dapur yang menyala- sesosok tubuh berkulit pucat memandang _live action_ di hadapannya dalam diam. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Kedua manic coklatnya merekam dengan sangat jelas apa yang dilihatnya. Lama dirinya berdiri di ambang pintu, menanti waktu yang tepat untuk menyela atmosfir yang sepertinya menolak siapapun termasuk dirinya untuk turut serta. Kesal. Marah. Cemburu. Sakit. Terangkum dalam sorot matanya yang sayu.


	3. Cho Kyuhyun

**JUST AWAKE**

*Cho Kyuhyun*

**Declaimer : **_theirself, God, except the story is mine_

**Cast :** _feel free and find it_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Klek._

Sebuah pintu berhiaskan papan dengan tulisan KyuMin terbuka lebar menampakkan wajah _evil maknae_ yang terlihat segar namun kusut meski telah mandi, terlihat dari bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari rambut coklatnya. Cho Kyunhyun namanya. Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus dengan pipi sedikit _chubby _kulit putih yang sangat pucat dan rambut ikal yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus menggemaskan meski aura ke-_evil_-an tetap tak pernah luntur dari dirinya. Sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di leher jenjangnya, hanya melingkar karena tidak sekalipun digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan tempat keluarnya tadi.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang makan. Bahkan masakan pun belum tersedia. Sedikit kecewa kerena apa yang dicarinya belum ditemukan, dibaliknya tubuh kurusnya menuju ke ruang santai. Berpikir mungkin apa yang dicarinya berada di sana. Belum genap selangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, hidung mancungnya mencium aroma sedap masakan. Samar-samar didengarkan suara-suara lirih, sepertinya dapur sudah menjadi area berbisik-bisik. Entah gosip apa yang sedang mengudara di tempat terlarang baginya itu. Andai tak mendengar suara tenor khas yang sedari tadi dicarinya dirinya tak akan berbalik menuju dapur.

_Voila_. Ternyata memang benar, apa yang dicarinya berada di kawasan terlarang untuknya. Dua orang lelaki dengan tubuh yang sama-sama mungil berdiri membelakanginya. Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil dengan Sungmin dan Wookie, duo penyedia asupan energi yang sangat dipuja seluruh member Suju karena kenikmatan masakan mereka. Jika salah satu terutama Wookie atau bahkan keduanya yang mendapat giliran memasak, maka bahagialah seluruh member mendapat makanan lezat, bergizi, nan melimpah. Tangan-tangan sahabat perlatan dapur terlihat cekatan bekerjasama berjibaku dengan berbagai bahan makanan sambil sesekali berbisik dan terkikik lirih bersama.

Dua lelaki mungil dengan celemek yang membalut tubuh bagian depan melindungi dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif acara memasak masih tak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakang mereka meski 10 menit telah berlalu.

Yang namanya _evil_ tetaplah _evil_ yang akan selalu iseng dan tak sabar, abaikan kesabaran 10 menit yang telah berlalu sebelumnya. Kenapa diabaikan? Tentu saja karena dalam 10 menit itu sang _evil maknae_ itu terlalu terpesona dengan salah satu sosok di depannya hingga waktu seakan berhenti bergerak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _hyung_ kesayangannya yang merupakan _roommate_ sejatinya yaitu Lee Sungmin.

"Minimi~," bisiknya manja tepat di telinga si mungil yang tentunya berkaos pink. Lengan kurusnya terkait erat di pinggang Sungmin.

Kaget sekaligus malu membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku. Semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin membuat si _evil_ menyeringai senang. Sementara itu, sosok di sebelahnya hanya terkiki geli melihat pemandangan mesra yang tersaji _live_ itu.

"_Aigoo_, Kyu kenapa tidak mengeringkan rambut dengan benar. Lihat masih sangat basah, kau bisa sakit, Kyuhhyun-_ah_. Apa gunanya handuk jika hanya menempel di lehermu," omel Sungmin, kedua tangannya gesit menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar menunduk, memudahkan untuk mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. Omelan demi omelan terus bergulir dari bibir _plum_-nya tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dibiarkannya tangan Sungmin bergerilya mengacak rambut ikalnya. Sungguh Sungmin sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Sangat hangat dan perhatian. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan manusia sebaik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencela orang bodoh tersebut karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sedikit banyak merasa berterimakasih pada orang bodoh yang melepas atau lebih tepatnya mengkhianati Sungmin.

Cinta Sungmin adalah kebebasan dan kebahagiaan, demi kebahagiaan cintanya Sungmin rela melepas cinta di hatinya. Peristiwa itu tentu membuat usaha pengejaran cintanya mulus tanpa halangan yang berarti kecuali dari diri Sungmin sendiri. Perlu waktu setahun untuk membuat bibir Sungmin menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Kyu? Sebegitu senangnya ku omeli tiap pagi?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, berhentilah menggoda Sungmin _Hyung_," ujar Wookie terkikik geli.

"Tidak bisa, Wookie_-ah_," tolak Kyu yang malah makin menjadi meniup-niup telinga si _pinky boy_ yang makin merona dan terdiam kaku. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah memanggil hormat pada _hyungdeul_-nya.

Seulas senyum _evil_ menggores wajah kekanakan Wookie si _eternal maknae_, "Setidaknya hentikan sampai kami selesai masak. Memang kau mau sarapan masakan gosong?" ujarnya jail menunjuk wajan terabaikan di hadapan Sungmin yang penuh berisi masakan dengan api berkobar di bawahnya. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya saat makan nanti, Kyu," usul Wookie.

"Ide yang bagus," sahut Kyu setelah menimbang sebentar ide rekan _evil-_nya itu. "Nah Minimi, aku pergi dulu. Masak yang enak dan jangan rindukan aku karena aku hanya akan pergi ke ruang santai untuk menunggumu," sambungnya jail sebelum kabur menjauh setelah mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir menggoda _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Hahaha,,,,," pecahlah sudah tawa Wookie melihat wajah _Hyung_ manisnya makin merah hingga ke lehernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum mana?" Tanya Donghae setelah semua anggota Super Junior minus Kibum berkumpul di meja makan siap menyantap sarapan mereka membuat kegiatan di meja makan tersebut terhenti seketika. Kibum merupakan _dongaseng _kesayang Donghae sehingga bukan hal aneh jika Donghae selalu mencarinya jika tidak bergabung bersama mereka.

Leeteuk yang sedang menuangkan satu persatu lauk ke piring masing-masing anak buahnya layaknya seorang ibu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi sedang menggoda _Hyung_ kesayangannya terdiam memandang Donghae. Begitupun Sungmin yang sempat menunduk kesal bercampur malu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae. Wookie dan Yesung yang sedang bercengkrama dengan anak-anak mereka -ddangkoma brothers- turut menatap Donghae. Enhyuk yang sedang berebut tempat nasi dengan Shindong dan Kang In pun turut terdiam, hampir membuat jatah nasi mereka berkurang andai Siwon tak sigap meraih tempat nasi yang meluncur mulus ke lantai terlepas dari tarikan tangan ketiga moster makan SUJU. Bahkan Heechul yang lagi-lagi sedang mengajari Hanggeng Bahasa Korea ala Heenim turut menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ke-kenapa semua menatapku? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," kata Donghae kikuk tiba-tiba ditatap semua _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya.

Mendangar perkataan Donghae sontak semua mata, kecuali Donghae, memandang ke arah Siwon yang diketahui sangat akrab sekaligus merupakan _roomate_ Kibum.

Seakan paham arti pandangan para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya, Siwon berkata dengan sedikit salah tingkah, "Pagi-pagi sekali Bummie keluar, dia tak mau menjelaskan mau kemana, dan hanya berpesan jangan menunggunya untuk sarapan,"

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"_Aniyo_, _Hyung_. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon makin salah tingkah. "Kami tak mungkin bertengkar kan, _Hyung_," lanjutnya diiringi anggukan setuju Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kang In, Hanggeng, dan Shindong.

Semua member SUJU pasti serempak mejawab Sibum _couple_ bila ada _polling couple_ teradem ayem tanpa pertengkaran. Sifat Kibum yang pendiam dan dingin membuatnya bisa meredam amarah sambil berpikir jernih sedangkan kehangatan dan kedewasaan Siwon membuatnya bisa mengendalikan kondisi dan mencari jalan keluar dengan tenang tanpa ledakan emosi. Tuhan satu-satunya pihak penengah yang sangat mereka percayai untuk berbagai rintangan yang menghiasi jalan mereka.

Walaupun Sibum termasuk pasangan yang muncul sejak awal debut tapi mereka adalah pasangan yang paling lambat berkembang sekaligus paling manis. Menganut pepatah biar lambat asal selamat, mungkin itulah yang dipikir para member tentang Sibum _couple_.

"_Jeongmal_? Sepertinya aku mencium ketidakberesan disini," pancing Heechul.

"_Jeongmalyo,_ _Hyung_, tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami," yakin Siwon. Tanpa disengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan tajam seseorang di seberangnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Pandangan mengancam dan menuntut yang membuatnya lemah.

"Entah apa salahku, sejak seminggu yang lalu sikap Bummie menjadi aneh. Saat bersama kalian dia akan tersenyum, saat bersamaku dia lebih banyak terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan saat sendirian dia selalu melamun. Setiap kali ku tanya, dia selalu mengelak," paparnya.

"Dan kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya yang belum kembali sejak tadi tanpa sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kyunhyun, untungnya semua mata masih tertuju pada Siwon yang makin tertunduk lesu sehingga tidak ada yang merasakan keanehan respon Sungmin.

"Tentu aku khawatir, tapi setengah jam lalu Bummie mengirimiku pesan untuk jangan khawatir dan dia akan segera kembali. Sebenarnya aku berniat mencarinya setelah sarapan, setelah kalian semua pergi. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian semua cemas dan menganggu jadwal kalian. Hari ini aku _free_ sehingga tak akan jadi masalah jika aku keluar mencarinya,"

Sebelum terjadi perdebatan yang kian panjang, Leeteuk mengambil alih percakapan dan memerintahkan semua _dongsaeng-_nya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu baru membicarakannya lagi. Keadaaan lapar hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Emosi lelaki selalu gampang tersulut jika perut kosong.

Meski tidak puas dengan komando _Hyung_-nya namun Kyuhyun tetap patuh untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda apalagi Sungmin sempat menggenggam erat tangannya yang terkepal di bawah meja. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat marah, Sungmin sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya. Tidak pernah terlihat keakraban berlebihan diantara mereka -Kyuhyun dan Kibum- dan Sungmin hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya dalam hati. Tidak berani membayangkan apalagi menanyakan.

_Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun…._

Sarapan yang biasanya ricuh dengan coletah dan perebutan brutal jatah makanan, mengingat si pembuat masakan adalah para ahli masak, berjalan senyap. Hanya denting sendok yang bergesakan dengan piring yang mewarnai suasana. Seorang Lee Hyuk Jae dengan nama panggung Eunhyuk sang _moody maker_ pun tak bergeming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat hari ini. Jam bulat yang terpajang di dinding dengan gambar ke-13 anggota Super Junior baru menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seoul dihantam hujam besar sejak pukul 3 sore mengakibatkan beberapa jadwal Leetuk dan kawan-kawan seperti pemotretan, _talkshow_, _fans meeting_, dan rekaman radio ditunda demi keselamatan para artis serta fans yang biasanya nekat menerjang badai demi idolanya.

Sedikit keberuntungan mereka bahwa saat manager mereka memberitahu penundaan jadwal sore itu, semua member dengan jadwal yang diubah sedang berada di _dorm_. Mereka secara bergiliran pulang ke _dorm_ karena mereka mendadak mendapat perintah untuk mulai berlatih koreografi baru untuk _single_ terbaru yang akan mereka keluarkan.

Super Junior bukanlah _boyband_ amatir yang tidak professional tanpa persiapan sehingga begitu mendapat perintah mendadak di sela-sela jadwal yang memungkinkan masing-masing member yang memiliki jadwal berbeda kembali ke _dorm _untuk mengambil kebutuhan selama latihan yang entah berapa lama, biasanya mereka gila-gilaan dan lupa waktu jika sudah berlatih koreo baru. Tidak berhenti sebelum kata sempurna mereka genggam.

"Kibummie belum kembali?" Sungmin menghampiri Siwon yang terpaku di balkon dengan kaca geser sebagai pelindung dari amukan hujan di luar.

"_Ne, Hyung_," jawab Siwon lemah. "Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali tapi tak ada respon, aku juga sudah berkeliling Seoul mencari di tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatanginya dan itu semua nihil,"

"Minumlah, hangatkan dirimu," Sungmin menyodorkan segelas coklat panas. "Jangan menolak dengan alasan kau tidak akan merasa hangat sementara dalam pikiranmu berkelebat gambaran Bummie yang menggigil kedinginan di luar sana. Kau pikir dengan kau kedinginan Bummie akan merasa hangat? Hangatkan tubuhmu, dengan begitu saat Kibum pulang dengan tubuh kedinginan kau bisa menghangatkannya,"

Ragu Siwon meraih gelas dalam genggaman Sungmin, tanpa sengaja jemari keduanya bersentuhan. Pandangan Siwon teralih dari gelas, begitupun Sungmin. Terkejut. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memutus kontak mata keduanya. Seakan terseret ke dalam kelamnya manik masing-masing.

"Kibummiee~!" sebuah teriakan membahana menyentakkan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang terlarut dalam kebisuan absurd.

"Habiskan dulu minumanmu baru temui Bummie, tanganmu yang terlalu dingin bisa membuatnya cemas," Sungmin memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta bersaaman dengan kesadaran dari kilau pesona masing-masing. Sungmin pun segera berlalu menyambut _dongsaeng_ yang membuat cemas seharian ini diikuti tatapan sendu Siwon yang tak lepas memandang punggung mungilnya menjauh.

"_Aigo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu untuk menyambutku," suara Kibum menyapa telinga Sungmin begitu dirinya sampai di ruang santai.

Pemandangan Kibum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun sedang mengelus lembut kepalanya membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rasa sakit tidak jelas muncul tiba-tiba melihat keakraban mereka. Seorang Lee Sungmin tetaplah Lee Sungmin yang kuat dan tegar. Ditekannya rasa sakit yang menghantam hatinya dengan kuat. "_Pasti ada penjelasan di balik semua ini_," yakinnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, Bummie?" sapa Sungmin, serentak berpasang-pasang mata memandangnya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beralih mengikuti Kibum yang mendekati Sungmin.

"_Ne, Hyung_. _Chwesonghamnida_, sudah membuat cemas,"

Melihat raut menyesal di wajah yang biasanya datar membuat kecemburuan di dada Sungmin menguar ditelan dinginnya cuaca. Dipelukanya tubuh _dongsaeng_ yang sejak pagi menghilang itu.

"Ehkhk,,," rintihan lirih serupa bisikan terdengar dari bibir Kibum, terlalu lirih untuk didengar member lain selain Sungmin yang sedang memeluknya.

"_Waeyo_, Bummie-_ah_?" bisik Sungmin sama lirihnya, nyaris tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya membuat tak satupun orang di sana menyadari dirinya berbisik. Agaknya rintihan Kibum yang sangat lirih dimengerti Sungmin sebagai upaya Kibum menyembunyikan kondisi dirinya yang tidak sesehat kelihatannya.

"_Aniyo, Hyung,_" balas Kibum turut berbisik.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Kibum dengan intens. Tangan kanan Sungmin memegang bahu kiri Kibum sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh pinggang kiri Kibum. Melihat tidak ada respon, Sungmin pun mengeratkan sentuhannya. Kibum diam dengan wajah datarnya, hanya saja matanya sedikit melebar. Sungmin tahu tebakannya benar.

"Wookie-_ah_, bisakah kau buatkan makanan untukku? Aku lapar," pinta Sungmin. Kibum menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. "Bummie, sebaiknya kau segera mandi,"

"_Ne, Hyung_, kau mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Wookie beranjak dari kegiatannya yang sedang asyik menonton drama yang ditayangkan bersama member lain.

"Tapi kita tidak mempunyai bahan untuk membuatnya, kau mau membeli bahannya dulu? Kau bisa pergi bersama Kyuhyun," bujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa mengalihkan perhatian palsunya dari selingkuhannya, apalagi kalau bukan _PSP_ tercintanya. Jujur saja, sedari tadi di layar _PSP_ Kyuhyun terpampang kata tabu berupa _GAME OVER_ yang didapatnya sejak Sungmin-nya memeluk Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terbius dalam jeratan yang tidak pernah dipasang seorang Lee Sungmin, perhatiannya tidak pernah lepas sedetikpun dari gerak-gerik _bunny pink_-nya itu.

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin menolak, dirinya lebih suka bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin daripada berbelanja dengan Wookie di tengah hujan lebat seperti sekarang meskipun hanya berbelanja di bangunan yang tepat berada di samping _dorm_ mereka. Cinta itu buta tapi bagi Kyuhyun cinta adalah penglihatan dan dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun tatapan memohon Sungmin mutlak tak bisa ditolaknya. Dia pun mengangguk setuju dan membawa pergi Wookie setelah mendapat catatan keperluan yang dibutuhkan dari Sungmin.

"Nanti setelah kembali katakan pada Wookie untuk segera memasak dan membawa ke kamar Kibum. Sebisa mungkin kau tahan member lain termasuk Siwon di sini ya," pesan Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu _dorm_ dan menyusul Wookie yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"_Ne, araseo, _Minimi,"

"Kau tak ingin bertanya?"

"Kau pasti akan memberitahuku pada saatnya,"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _saranghamida_,"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun dibuat terbelak dengan tindakan tak terduga Sungmin yang menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman sekejap yang cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdisko sangat kencang. Jika Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan besok pagi Korea akan gempar dengan berita kematian Cho Kyuhyun _maknae_ Super Junior bersuara emas ditemukan tewas setelah mendapat ciuman mendebarkan dari orang yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bisa kau katakan alasan tanda indah ini melekat di tubuhmu?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kibum memakai kaos yang disodorkan _Hyung_-nya itu selepas mandi.

Barang bukti sudah terpampang dan Kibum tetap bungkam. Tidak sepatah katapun keluar sejak dirinya masuk kamar diikuti _Hyung_ yang sebenarnya tidak begitu akrab dengannya itu.

Saat ini Kibum dan Sungmin sedang berada di kamar Kibum, member lain sedang bersenda gurau di ruang santai mendengar lelucon Kang In dan rengekan tidak pantas Kyuhyun. Wookie sedang memasak pesanan Sungmin, hanya Siwon yang tidak terlihat sejak kedatangan Kibum. Mungkin masih merenung di balkon, tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang mencari tahu.

"_Hyung,_" Sungmin yang sedang merapikan peralatan P3K berbalik dan menatap Kibum. "Ajari aku cara menguasai beladiri,".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ps. Gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat utang ff yang udah lama banget nggak di _update** #deepbow**_

Gue berharap masih ada yang sudi ngebaca ff lanjutan gue ini dan gue janji berusaha lebih cepat nglunasin ff yang udah lumutan bin jamuran saking lamanya nggak di update. _Jeongmasal mianhaeyo yeorobun_~...


End file.
